In recent years, terminal devices, such as notebook computers, are becoming more and more popular. In the development process of the notebook computer, its configuration (pattern) is substantially not changed. Current notebook computers provide poor support for touching, and their usage configuration is relatively monotonic. Additionally, although terminal devices, such as pad computers, provide good support for touching and portability, the input of these terminal devices (e.g. word typing) is not convenient.